1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for connecting a central conductor of a coaxial cable to a probe of a measuring device that can be used to examine wave forms of voltage signals in an electric circuit and the like.
2. Prior Art
In order to connect a central conductor, i.e., the inner conductor of a coaxial cable to a central conductor, i.e., an axially, centrally aligned conductor of a probe, soldering is used generally.
In case soldering cannot be used, the conductors are connected to each other in the following manner:
A central conductor of a probe is connected to a leaf spring having an eccentric fulcrum. An end of a central conductor of a coaxial cable is held on a threaded cylindrical metal fitting by a plastic lock. The central conductor of the coaxial cable is pressed into contact with the leaf spring, when the cylindrical metal fitting is screwed in a sleeve of the probe.
Soldering techniques take much time partly because parts involved are small, and if soldering is not complete, electric conductivity is not good.
The use of a leaf spring also takes much time as the fulcrum has to be eccentric and after the probe is used for a long period, there may not be enough resilience left in the leaf spring to maintain a good connection. Also, the plastic lock contracts at low temperatures, which also can cause a bad connection.